zexions revenge
by doublextrouble
Summary: zexion decides to get revenge on all the members that have driven him crazy. so he unleashes his other sadistic side Xlys to help him cause chaos
1. Chapter 1

Doublextrouble: I WAS BORED!  
Axel: oh god help us all

Doublextrouble: shut it or I'll shave you bald

Axel: OO;;; Wtf!  
Doublextrouble: hehe. Anyways, I was bored so I started a fanfic about Zexy getting even

Zexion: smirks I like this idea

Doublextrouble: hehe! Your other side likes it too!

Axel: other┘side? Oo;; ya'll scare me.

Zexion: yes I have another side axel. His name is-

Xlys: yo bitch. smirk smirk I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!

Zexion: this is why I don't let him out too often, he needs a leash.

Axel: OO;;■WTF?

Xlys: hehe hugs Zexion big brother!

Zexion: hmm? What's wrong axel? evil grin

Xlys: Do we...scare u? evil evil grin

Axel: Oo;; THE EMOS ARE COMING!!! RUN AWAY!!! runs away

Zexion & Xlys: heehehehehehe...

Doublextrouble: XD ok! Xlys do the disclaimer!

Xlys: okies!! Dxt owns nada! she doesn't even own me!! I'm the evil side of Zexy!

Zexion: yep... but she created you

Xlys:..true

Doublextrouble: there you have it folks I owns nada 'cept for Xlys & this crazy plot! On with the story!

The beginning

Zexion was fed up with being teased, being left with all the chores and the stench of dirty laundry was going to kill him. Sitting at the tiny wooden table he laced his fingers together glaring daggers at the chore wheel. His ice blue eyes lit up with a sudden evilness and he let out a low chuckle.

"Its about time I had some fun..." Number six said with a disturbing grin. He pulled out a clean sheet of paper an began to make a list. Zexion loved his lists they were what kept him sane. He had about nine notebooks filled with lists. Each one was something different or just random thoughts floating in his head.

This list was titled "REVENGE"

Unknown to many unfortunate members Zexion had a very sadistic very evil side. They all thought he was the quiet little emo who couldn't fight couldn't do anything. The idiots never wondered why Xemnas or any of the six outright contradicted what he said? But by the time he was done they would all know how evil he could really be.

1. Marluxia: flowery little bastard.Hates: Demyx and pretty much all of us Weakness: his garden and his weird little sesshomaru plushie

2. Axel: damn him his axe & his dirty clothing!Hates: me vexen ice water & the color pink & chick flicks and perfumes Weakness: his "lucky socks" his favorite lighter and that kitty pillow he sleeps with

3. Larxene: BITCH!  
Hates: everything Weakness: that weird little fox plushie and her ipod.

Looking down at his list, Zexion's evil grin grew. "I'm going to have lots of fun." he said as he morphed. 'lots and lots of fun.' he thought as he looked in the mirror. Gone was his "emo" hair replaced by shoulder length black hair and bright red eyes. The cloak was gone instead he was in black pants and a red overcoat. Tucking his cuffs back he grinned. It was time they all met Xlys, Zexion's other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Doublextrouble: I"m baaaakkkk... 

Axel: ughhhhh..

Zexion: ignoring her what do you want?

Doublextrouble: o shush emo-puppy. This is your second chapter. I am so sorry that I didn't post earlier my internet went down. ;; sorry

Axel: --;; I wish it stayed down longer

Doublextrouble: shut up. Marluxia do the disclaimer.

Marluxia: sighs ok, dxt owns nada. if she did axel would have killed himself by now.

Doublextrouble: on with the story!!! This chapter mainly introduces Xlys and his evilness.

Your all probably wondering about Xlys and how he came to be. Zexion was always a quiet person, nothing ever really stood out about him. He was the loser who no one really wanted to be around.

When a person is left all alone they try to find another way to not feel lonely. Xlys was everything Zexion wanted to be when he was a child. Xlys was strong tough and cool. He caused havoc and chaos without blinking an eye. In other words Xlys was Zexion's safegaurd. He kept Zexion entertained and made him feel safe. But Xlys was also a chaos loving psychopath who loved doing bizarre things just for the hell of it so it was a rare occasion that he was let complete control of their body.

Very few of the members knew about Xlys and those that did tried their best never to anger Zexion to much. Ever since Xlys mauled Xaldin and gave him estrogen tablets in his drink for two weeks none wanted to really incur his wrath again. Mostly the orginal five avoided pissing off emo boy. Not even the superior wanted to be in direct contradiction with him. They did give a warning to the joining members. Axel never took it seriously and took every chance he could to torture Zexion. Axel claimed he wanted to meet this so called other side of emo-puppy. Not many of they other members were that suicidal. Demyx was already terrified of the silent, cold man he saw no reason to anger him. Demy was pretty sure he could win the fight, but he wasn't going to tempt fate on that bet. Luxord stopped bugging Zexion after emo boy threatened to paper shred all of his cards. Even the ones with the scantily clad women on them. They had a mutual agreement of don't touch me. Saix respected his fellow psychopath and they often had silent meetings that were neither friendly or hostile. They just were. Larxene was a bitch but that's never anything new. She once tried to fry his books but Demyx was used as a buffer. This is one of the reasons of number nines terror of number six. Marluxia avoided Zexion like the plauge claiming that he was bad karma walking. He also claimed that Zexion clipped his plants. The next day the plants were uprooted and hanging off Marluxia's door. Marluxia had a mental breakdown, saying his solace had been invaded by the death walker. Zexion was quite cheerful that day and even gave demyx some candy. Unfortunately the candy was laced with extacy. Xigbar claimed his stash had gone missing and the organization had to deal with a very sexual confused Demyx. He feel in love with a lawn chair named Mimi. When number nine was separated from Mimi he turned his affections to Axel. More specifically Axels leg. It was a interesting day.

All being said Xlys was not someone to mess with. He enjoyed torturing Demyx until the poor boy was in tears. When Zexion asked his other side about his particular intererest in poor demy the response was ⌠Its so cute when he cries it makes me wanna smack him so I can hug him. Xlys was also gender blind. He would happily regal with the tales of his former lusts. Xlys was a terror.

So when Zexion let his other side run wild it was a rather horrific experience.

Xlys ran his fingers through his black hair a maniacal grin on his features. He looked down at the list and his grin got wider.

"Oh this is going to be fun fun fun!" He said as he sat down and began to plan.


End file.
